Forming the Frost
by the.phantom.black.cat
Summary: He had lost everything. He was on his own. Then something, or rather, someone found him. Will his life change for the better? Follow the adventure of Ryder. Read how he developes new bonds and friendships. Because the past is behind..., right?
1. Prologue: The little boy

**Hello everyone! I'm new here on FanFiction and this is my first story. I'm not a native English speaker, but I'll do my best to avoid grammar and vocabulary mistakes. Thank you for clicking on my story and I hope that you'll like it's first chapter, I certainly did writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it's story or it's characters. These all belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Note: The cover image is a drawing of my OC. Now you probably noticed it already, but I'm not a very good drawer so please don't ****judge me.**

* * *

Prologue: The little boy

* * *

The village was burning. Screams everywhere. The little boy looked up at his three-year-older-brother, the fear in his eyes was readable. "Big brother, what's going on? Where are mother and father? Why are we here? I'm scared brother." The little boy started crying, but the older one didn't seem to notice. He just stared. His gaze fixed on the house where, only two hours ago, they had eaten dinner, unknowingly of what was about to happen.

They had come out of the blue. Ten, twenty, thirty of them. The villagers had tried to defend themselves, but they had been too strong, because they had wizards amongst them. The villagers had been slaughtered. Father had shouted. Shouted to the older brother that he had to grab his little brother and get away as far as possible, he and mother would follow them as soon as possible. They had run. They had kept on running, but suddenly the older one had stopped on a hill outside of their village, as if to take a good, last look at their home. Their home, which they would probably never see again.

When he realised this, his tears began to flow too. He hugged his little brother, in order to reassure him that everything was going to be all right. But was it? He wasn't sure. They just sat there, crying watching their house, their village, their home burning, crumbling to the ground.

* * *

"Look at that, two kids have escaped, have they now?" Frightened, the two boys looked up, only to find one of the bandits smirking down on them. The little boy was too afraid to move, but his brother acted almost immediately. "RUN! I'll hold him off, you go!" he screamed to his little brother. He jumped the bandit, kicking him, punching him, even biting him. The bandit, who hadn't expected such an action, was too surprised to act and for a moment the boy had the upper hand. However, in the corner of his eye he saw that his little brother was not running, the boy just stood there, paralysed. "Ryder! Please run away, I can't restrain him for much longer. Please…, just GO!" The little boy seemed to wake up from his shock and started running, but not away like his brother told him to, he started attacking the bandit as well. The said man, however, took this moment of inattention to knock the older brother on his head with his club. "NOOO! Brother!" screamed the little boy as he saw his brother fall limply to the ground. The bandit just stood there, smirking. "Oh my, did I kill him? Oh well, no matter I can still sell you, the slave drivers prefer younger kids anyway." He eyed the little boy smiling meanly. "You killed my brother! I'll never forgive you! I'LL KILL YOU!" Enraged, the boy began kicking the bandit fiercer, but it was no use. The bandit just began to laugh and stopped his attacks with the greatest ease. "Hahaha, you've got guts kid, I'll say that much, but it's no use, 'cause you're just too weak, hahaha!" But the boy didn't seem to listen to the man's words and kept on attacking. He kicked the bandit's shin with all his might, and hit it pretty hard to. The bandit wasn't prepared for this and let out a yell of pain. "Damn kid! That's enough out of you! You're going down!" And with one blow of his club he knocked the little boy down.

The boy stretched out his arm in an attempt to reach out for his brother, but then the darkness took him and his conscious slipped away…

* * *

That he had a terrible headache was the first thing he noticed when he woke up. The boy looked around, because he didn't recognise the room where he was currently located. Than all the previous memories returned. "Oh no, brother, mom, dad…" he whispered and the tears started forming in his eyes again, but he brushed them away in an attempt to be strong. Regardless, the tears kept falling and he just sat there, alone in the room, sobbing.

After a while, when he was calmed down a little, the boy began observing his situation. Both his hands and feet were tied together, also, he was tied with another robe to a pillar, which made him unable to escape or even move. He was the only one in the room, but he could hear voices close by, probably in the next room. He began to analyze the situation, which wasn't easy due to the beating headache. _The bandit probably took me with him after he knocked me out_, he thought. _This place is most likely their hideout, which means that those voices are from him and the other bandits. But why did they put me in a separate room? That makes no sense at all, unless…, unless they think there's no way that I can escape so it wouldn't be necessary to watch me._ He let this conclusion sink in his mind for just a little bit, before he made a plan. _Well I'll show them! They'll regret underestimating me when they find nothing but some torn robes when they come looking for me! _That was easier said than done, since the room was empty except from him, so he didn't have anything to cut the robes with. He reached for his pocket. Yes, it still was there, the necklace with the blue dragon pendant he had gotten from his brother on his latest birthday, when he had turned five. A wave of relief went through him. The boy began to move the pendant across the robes that bounded his hands together. Up and down. Back and forth. He repeated this movement over and over again, until he felt the robes loosen. He slipped his hands through them, rubbed his wrists and sighed in relief. He did this process again until he was free from all the robes.

The voices in the neighbouring room had quiet down. _They probably got drunk and fell asleep afterwards,_ he thought. Slowly, trying to make as little sound as possible, he opened the door that lead to the next room. _It isn't even locked! Man, they've really underestimated me…_ He was right. All the bandits were knocked out cold and were lying everywhere. Carefully in order to avoid stepping on a foot or leg, the boy made his way to the other side of the room. He turned and looked at the faces of the bandits, one after another, he tried to memorize their faces. Hate welled up inside of him. _Right now, I'm too weak to do anything, but I swear, I will come back here and when I do, I will avenge not only my family, but by whole village, you can count on that! _He turned again and opened the door leading to the hall. There, he could see the door which led to outside and he began to fasten his pass.

* * *

Days had gone by. Without having anyone to rely on and without having a clue of where he was or where he was going, the little boy had wandered the land aimlessly. He was carefully avoiding any villages, though, out fear of encountering the group of bandits again. He had lived of the land: picking berries, drinking water from the river. But it was not enough for him and eventually he became hungry, very hungry. He had entered a forest in the hopes of finding more food there, but he hadn't been very lucky, and didn't find anything other than a handful of strawberries. He was starved. Still, he kept on going, deeper into the forest. So deep, that it seemed like he was the very first human to ever set foot there. Suddenly, he collapsed, unable to go any further. He lay down on a grass field in the heart of the wood. _I'm too hungry, too tired, I can't do it anymore. _And for the second time, he felt the darkness took him, but right before he lost consciousness, he felt something very heavy and very large landing beside him."Human." He heard a strange voice speaking to him.

"It is brave of you to come to my domain all alone. Maybe you are the human child I have been looking for all this time… Tell me, human, do you wish to learn magic? The magic I can learn you is a very ancient, very powerful one called Dragon Slayer Magic." Despite nearly losing consciousness, the boy perked up at the mention of magic. Dragon Slayer _Magic? That sounds really cool! Besides, if I learn such a mighty ability as Magic, I would definitely be able to beat those bandits next time I see them! _"Yes," he answered. His voice sounded rough, since he hadn't spoken in days. The creature, it was a dragon covered in ice blue scales, let out a approving grumble. "Good. Now what is your name, child?" "It's Ryder" The dragon let out the grumble once more. "Mmmm, good. My name is Fildrack and I am the dragon of ice. That comes later, though, first you must rest now, child…" But the boy didn't hear that, for he had already drifted far, far away.

* * *

**So that was it! Please let me now what you thought of it by ****reviewing. I'll try to update this story as soon as possible, but since it's my first I don't know how long it will take me. Also, this chapter wasn't very long, but that's because it's the prologue, the chapters after this one will be longer.**

** . **


	2. Chapter 1: Just a boring day, right?

**Hi, another chapter here, and on the same day! **

**Special thanks to my wonderful reviewers: **

**ThePersonOfNothing**

**lKL09**

**Your reviews really made my day, so this chapter is for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way. Hiro Mashima is the rightful owner. I do own, however, my OC's**

* * *

Chapter 1: Just a boring day…, right?

* * *

Ryder walked through the streets of Clover town. It was a beautiful day; the sun shone and there wasn't a single cloud drifting in the perfectly blue sky. Ryder had just finished a job he got from an old lady living in this town. The job was simple, too simple for his opinion.

A thief had stolen a very precious object from the lady, it was some kind of small golden statue, and it was Ryder's job to bring it back safely. He had found the thief lurking in the woods in the woods close to the town and even though the man was a wizard, and therefore possessed Magic, he had proven to be no match for a strong and trained wizard such as Ryder.

To be honest the sixteen-year-old boy started to be very annoyed and bored with these kinds of jobs, which were no challenges at all. But because Ryder wasn't part of any guild, he could only receive small jobs such as this one. The payment wasn't bad and enough for him to live from, but it didn't make his life very exiting either. Also, he felt like he had hit a wall with his training; there was no way that such easy enemies could help him advancing his Magic. _Ah well…, there's nothing I can do about it_, he thought, sighing.

* * *

The lady was very pleased with the fact that he had finished the job in such a short time and paid him ten thousand jewels more than the original reward. Ryder had tried to give her the money back, but she wouldn't take it.

"Oh no, my boy, please take it, that's the least I can do after you have done such a wonderful job," she said smiling.

"Well, ma'am, I guess I have no choice but to take it, then. Thank you very much."

"No problem at all, my boy, I should be the one thanking you for bringing my precious statue back to me."

* * *

After he had said goodbye to the lady, he resumed exploring Clover town. He was currently sitting on a terrace, spending his freshly earned jewels on a glass of ice-cold lemon juice – oh how he loved that drink – when he overheard a conversation between to men sitting on the table next to him.

"Did you hear?" said the first one to his friend.

"Heard what?" answered the second man, not realising what his friend was getting at.

"About Fairy Tail being the number one guild in Fiore again, come on man it's all over the news, surely you couldn't have missed it!"

"Oh yeah, sure, I've heard. Honestly, though, I didn't think they would win, 'cause they lost so terribly all the previous years. But man, those wizards that showed up from seven years ago, they're awesome!"

_Ah, the Grand Magic Games are still the talk of the day_, Ryder thought. He himself hadn't really been following the Games, because he wasn't in a guild, he didn't find it very interesting. Still, you couldn't avoid hearing at least _something_ about it since everyone was taking about it non-stop. He had to admit, what Fairy Tail had done was incredible and their rise to the top had been fascinating.

"Yeah man, those wizards are way too powerful. Who's your favourite of them all?"

"I think Natsu Dragneel and that other Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox, are the best of them all. Who do you think is the coolest?"

"I have to admit those Slayers are really something, still though, my favourite is probably Gray Fullbuster."

"I've heard of him, he's that Ice wizard, right?"

"Yes, exactly, I think it's a really remarkable type of Magic. And even though Gray started of a little rough with 'Hide and Seek', in his fight with Saberthooth's Rufus Lore he displayed both astonishing powerful Magic and well-thought-out strategies."

"That's true, but still if …"

The two men continued their conversation, but Ryder wasn't listening anymore, instead he was focused on his own thoughts. _Oh yeah, Fairy Tail has a powerful Ice-Make wizard, named Gray. I had forgotten all about him. He is said to be one of the most powerful Ice wizards in all Fiore, and, together with Lyon Vastia, he was an apprentice of the famous Ur. _Than an idea came him to mind. _Maybe he'll be able to help me evolve my Magic abilities to their next level, I mean after all, he uses the same type of Magic as I do. Besides as it is now, I won't be able to continue being an independent wizard, for much longer anyway. Sooner or later, the Magic Counsel will notice and force me to join a guild, and if I have to join a guild, why not aim for the best there is? _Ryder started to smile while his plan took form, maybe; just maybe, this wasn't such a boring, ordinary day after all.

He knew that Fairy Tail's guild was seated in the town of Magnolia, which was good because Clover town wasn't too far away by train. This came as a relief for Ryder, since he didn't take travelling by vehicles all that well, so the less time he had to spend in one, the better. But since it was already late in the afternoon, Ryder decided that he would spend the night in a nearby inn, before travelling to Magnolia.

* * *

The next day the-sixteen-year-old woke op early, maybe due to the excitement of finally having a change to improve his Magic. He arrived at Clover station at ten o'clock after eating breakfast at the inn. He bought a train ticket and discovered, much to his displeasure, that he had missed the train and that the next one would arrive after more than an half hour. Sighing he sat down. Because the only thing he could do was wait, he watched two people standing on the other side of the platform. They were having a fight while a blue, flying cat hovered over them.

"… yeah well thanks to you we just missed our train," said a young woman with blond hair. She was a bit older than Ryder, probably by two years or so, and boy, was she angry.

"But Luce…" whined the young man standing in front of her. "…, I was hungry. And when I'm hungry I gotta eat." The man was probably the same age as the woman and had salmon coloured hair.

"You could've at least eaten faster, because now we have to wait a long time before the next train arrives!"

"She's angrrrrrrrry," said the flying cat.

"Damn right I am."

"Come on, please forgive me? Very, very please?"

The woman sighed. "Alright, Natsu, I guess it's no use getting angry over something that has already happened."

_Natsu? _flashed through Ryder's mind. _It couldn't be him, right? … No probably just a coincidence_.

The woman looked around. She saw Ryder sitting on a bench and walked to him.

"Excuse me, do you know when the next train to Magnolia arrives?"

"Yes, I'm heading there myself actually, you've just missed the train headed for that direction, but the other one will be leaving in about half an hour. So there's quite some time left."

"Half an hour? Then I guess we're stuck here for a while. Would you mind if my friend and I sit down next to you?"

"Oh, of course not, go ahead!" Ryder patted the space next to him, as if to welcome the duo to come sit there.

"Thank you. Natsu, Happy, come sit down. We have to wait a while before the next train arrives," she told her salmon-haired friend, already forgetting that she just had been angry with him.

The man sat down next to the woman, while the cat kept on flying. Ryder cleared his throat and began the conversation in the simplest way there is.

"Since we will be spending some time with each other, I'll introduce myself. I'm Ryder."

"Ryder who?"

"Oh no it's just Ryder…, my last name is bit of a … difficult subject for me…"

The woman noticed the tension and gave Ryder a warm smile.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay. I won't ask you about it. It's nice to meet you. As for my name, it's Lucy Heartfilia and I'm a wizard, that man over there is Natsu Dragneel, he's also a wizard."

"Nice to meet you too, miss…" _Wait a second, Lucy __Heartfilia_ _and Natsu __Dragneel__?! _

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you _the _Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel?! The ones from Fairy Tail?!"

The woman, Lucy Heartfilia apparently, replied a bit awkward: "Uhm, yeah…, that's us!

_Guess she still isn't used to all the attention they're getting after winning the Grand Magic Games. And who can blame her? Being famous isn't always easy…_

Natsu joined the conversation: "You're also a wizard, ain't ya? You smell a bit like the Ice Princess, so you're probably an Ice wizard, right?"

"Ice Princess?"

"Oh he means Gray, someone at our guild, who uses Ice-Make Magic."

"In that case, yes I'm an Ice wizard, but my Magic is slightly different that Gray's."

"Cool! I wanna see! Fight me Ryder!"

Ryder hadn't expected such a reaction from the Fire Dragon Slayer wizard and looked surprised. Then he replied: "I'm sorry Mr. Dragneel, but I don't think now is a good time for that, but since we're travelling to the same destination, I think we'll get a change to do some sparring."

"Call me Natsu, if we're sparring buddies, then we're friends, so that means you use my first name."

"Okay, sure Natsu."

Suddenly something came to Lucy's mind. "Hey Ryder, why are you going to Magnolia, anyway?"

Ryder scratched his neck, afraid of what her reaction to his answer may be. "Well…," he said uncomfortably. "Actually I was sort of hoping, I mean I know I probably shouldn't expect anything, but still, I thought that maybe there was a tiny, tiny change that, if it isn't too much trouble, I could …"

Natsu didn't let him finish: "Come on, spill the beans already! Just say what you gotta say and be done with it."

Ryder sighed.

"IthoughtthatmaybeIcouldjoinfairytailandaskgrayfullbusterifheiswillinngtotakemeonashisapprentice!"

"You what?! Speak slowly or I can't understand ya."

Ryder sighed again and took a deep breath. "I thought that maybe I could join Fairy Tail and ask Gray Fullbuster if he's willing to take me on as his apprentice," he said, slowly this time. He heard Natsu clear his throat, and prepared himself for the inevitable rejection. Instead, he heard words a whole lot different from what he had expected.

"What did you say? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"Sure you did! I said that it's an awesome idea and I don't think Gramps will mind at all. Besides, if the Ice Princess is going to tutor you he won't be able to annoy me anymore!" Natsu looked as though he had just the smartest plan ever.

"Yeah sure Natsu, we both know that you won't be able to resist a fight with Gray. Anyway, Ryder, we like you already! And I'm sure the rest of the guild will too, so there won't be any problem with you joining at all!" assured Lucy.

Even Happy couldn't resist to say a word: "Mmmmm…, I'll think about letting you join the guild…, when you give me some yummy fish that is!"

Lucy just bumped him on his head. "Like you're the one who takes that decision." Then she turned towards Ryder in order to reassure him. "Don't mind him, he's just a goofball of a cat."

"Hey, did you just call Happy a goofball?" Natsu asked indignantly.

"Yes, what if I did? In fact you're both goofballs!"

"Ow Luce…, that really hurts right here." Nastu pointed at his heart.

Happy couldn't let such an insult to his pride slide.

"Lucy, you're sooooo meaaaan!"

That was when Ryder just couldn't hold it anymore. He started laughing uncontrollably. And after a short while Natsu, Lucy and Happy joined him. Together, they laughed for what seemed about an hour and when the train arrived Ryder thought: _If being part of a guild is going to be like this I will probably starve to death, because I won't be able to go on jobs. _But still, inside he was filled with the warm feelings of friendship and camaraderie he was already feeling for his new friends.

* * *

**That was already the end of this chapter. If you liked or didn't like it, please let me know by reviewing.**

**Also the characters (apart from my OC) may seem a little OOC, like I said in my prevous chapter: this is my first story and I still have a lot to learn. If you have any tips on how I can improve writing the characters, I'll be happy to hear them, so please leave a review.**

**'till next update! **

**~t.p.b.c**


	3. Chapter 2 : Welcome to the family!

**Hi you guys! Here's another chapter from _Forming the Frost_. This one took me a little longer than I had originally anticipated, due to some technical problems, but it's here now, so I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**I want to thank my awesome reviewers for their support.**

**RoyalRavenn**

**Master of Red Windex**

**ThePersonOfNothing**

**lKL09**

**Seriously guys, you rock!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to the family!

* * *

"Pfew, boy, am I glad that that is over!" Natsu said after stumbling off the train. He had practically spent the whole trip locked up in the toilet, because every five minutes, he had to throw up. Well nothing new there. Ryder had been in a similar state, only managed to hold it inside, while Natsu just let it all out.

"Yeah, I agree with you. This is exactly why I always want to travel on foot, even if it means that it's going to take so much longer."

"Hey come on, you guys!" said Lucy as she the two boys falling to the ground, dramatically. They both lay on the ground with their faces pressed to the stone ground. If you saw the looks on their faces, you'd probably think that they where mortally wounded or something.

* * *

"The guildhall is on the other side of the town, we still have a long way to go and you can't fall asleep now."

"But Lucy, we aren't sleeping, we just have to recover for a bit. Beside, is it me or is the world spinning?" was the answer coming from Ryder.

Lucy just rolled her eyes. "Well do what you want, I'm going to the guild as fast as I can, report the finished mission and then pay my rent before the landlady kicks me out! Oh god, I'm already four weeks too late, I hope she still has a little patience left," she said, more to herself than to the boys lying on the ground.

"Happy, you stay with them, all right?"

"Aye, sir. You can count on me," the blu exceed said. "But I do expect some fish later," he whispered after that.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later than, bye!" And Lucy was gone.

"How could you leave me like this, Luce…," Natsu whined.

"She's meeeeeaaaan," was all Happy said.

* * *

The building was big, far bigger than Ryder had expected it to be. But then again, it was home to the strongest guild in all Fiore, so it wasn't really surprising. The Fairy Tail guildhall, in his opinion, looked somewhat like a castle and, despite being completely destroyed once and being abandoned for quite some time later on, it still stood there majestically. Not to forget, it had a lot of luxurious features, such as an indoor pool and a café. Yes it truly is a building fit for such a guild, Ryder thought, while smiling.

"And here it is, our guildhall. Pretty neat, eh?" Natsu said, he too smiling his infamous smile.

"Yes it is."

"I'm back everyone!" shouted Nastu after throwing the doors open.

"Welcome back, Natsu!" everyone in the guildhall – except Laxus that is – responded, like they had done it millions of times, which probably was the case anyway.

Ryder followed Natsu through the open door, a bit awkwardly. But Natsu, oblivious as always, shouted:

"Listen up guys! I've brought someone with me, who wants to join our guild! It's that guy over there." Natsu pointed his thumb towards Ryder.

Ryder took this as his clue and began to introduce himself: "Uhm…, my name is Ryder. I'm a wizard just like you guys…" Way to go, loser. Of course you're a wizard, why would you want to join a wizard guild if you weren't? Ryder said to himself inwardly.

"… and I would very much like it, if I could join your guild," he finished his introduction. Wow. Seriously. Lamest. Introduction. EVER.

The whole guild was silent for a second, then all of the guild members – again, all except Laxus – stopped with what they were doing and began bombarding the sixteen-year-old with questions:

"Awesome! What kind of Magic do you use?"

"How did you guys meet?"

"How old are you?"

"Are you manly enough to join our gild?" That one came from a big white-haired man.

"Where do you come from?"

"Did you see us during the Grand Magic Games?"

"Aren't we the best guild ever?"

These were a few examples, but there were many more of those questions. Ryder tried to answer them all but before he had answered one of them, two new ones were already asked. He was in one word, overwhelmed.

"Alright you guys, that's enough. You're going to ask him to death if you continue like this," said a young woman with long white hair.

"I'm sorry, they're just eager to meet you is all. Hi I'm Mirajane, nice to meet you, Ryder," she said.

Ryder shot her a grateful smile. "Same here."

He was about to ask her if he could speak with the guild master when he heard a voice calling him:

"So..., I heard that you want to join my guild, correct child?"

Ryder looked around him, looking for the one who had spoken to him, but he saw no one that looked like a guild master.

"Hey, over here!" He heard the voice calling him again. Ryder looked down to see a very small man looking up at him. Now, I've heard rumors about the guild master of Fairy Tail being a rather small man, but I would have never guessed that he was this small! Ryder thought while trying to hide his surprisement.

"Eh, sorry about that," he said, scratching the back of his head. "And to answer your question; yes, if you would let me, I would indeed like to join Fairy Tail."

Again, Ryder prepared himself for the worst possible answer, and again, he was surprised by the answer that came instead.

"But of course, my boy! I think a 'welcome to the family' would be appropriate," the guild master said, grinning widely, while patting Ryder on his shoulder with an extended arm.

The guild started cheering as one when they heard this and Ryder, too, began smiling from ear to ear.

"Thank you very much, master...?"

"Markarov, it's Markarov Dreyar, but you can just call me 'master' from now on."

* * *

"Now where do you want your guild mark, Ryder?" asked Mirajane after a bit of the commotion had calmed down.

"Uhm, how about my right shoulder blade?"

"Sure, which colour?"

"Black, please."

"Okay, pull off your upper clothes, so I can put the stamp on."

Ryder did as he was told, first puttzing of his sword, than his blue coat, and finally, his shirt, revealing his rather muscular body. For a moment he just stood there half naked and awkward, in the middle of the guildhall, while Mira prepared the stamp. Then he felt a cold pressure on his shoulder blade and Mira said:

"So, that's that. You are now officially a member of the Fairy Tail guild, congratulations!"

Ryder just stood there, still progressing the recent happenings. I did it! I'm a member of Fairy Tail now! Awesome!

Mira's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Ryder, you can put your clothes back on now, we wouldn't want you to become a second Gray, now would we?"

"No! Of course not!" he replied, a bit flustered, while putting his clothes back on as fast as he could.

* * *

Ryder lay down, his thoughts returning to the party celebrating his membership from a few hours ago. It had been one like only Fairy Tail could pull of. Meaning that, apart from the usual eating, drinking, dancing and talking, there had also been a lot of fights in which Ryder, too, had gladly participated. But, of course fighting wasn't the only thing that he had done, he had also took the opportunity to get to know his new guild mates better.

He had learned that, apart from Natsu, there were three more Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail. He had immediately taken a liking to Wendy, since she was such a sweet girl. Laxus and Gajeel had been a bit more difficult for him to approach, but he figured that he could get along with them, since they belonged to the same guild.

Furthermore, despite him being underaged, Cana had challenged him to a drinking contest. Since it was a special day for him, he accepted her challenge. Oh boy, he had learned never to do that again since she had beaten him to the point where he was laughed at by the whole guild. Still though, he hadn't mind since he had felt that they hadn't meant to upset him, he even laughed with them.

He had been a bit intimidated by meeting Erza at first, but after he had given her a piece of strawberry cake - that had been Natsu's idea - she had warmed up to him and they had had a passionate conversation about armor and weaponry, a subject where he had quite a bit of knowledge of, since he used a sword apart from his Magic.

The hours had flown by as he had talked with various other guild mates - he had sad to learn that Gray wasn't around, since he was currently on a solo mission - eated until he was stuffed an drunk one glass of lemon juice after another.

At one point, Natsu had asked him what kind of Magic Ryder used.

"After all, you're my sparring buddy, so I gotta know!"

Apparently the whole guild - yes, even Laxus - had been interested in this, since they had stopped with what they were doing to listen to the conversation.

"Oh haven't I told you already? I'm a Dragon Slayer, just like you," Ryder had answered simply.

"YOU'RE A WHAT?!" everybody had shouted in disbelief.

Natsu had just smiled, like he'd known all along: "Awesome! I knew it! That time at the station when I said ya smelled like the Ice Princess, there was also another smell. I couldn't remember what it was then, but now I know, it was the smell of a Dragon! Oh man I can't wait to fight ya!"

"We are definitely the guild with the most Dragon Slayers in all Fiore now!" Lucy had stated. "By the way what kind of Dragon Slayer are you?"

"I'm an Ice Dragon Slayer, that's why I want to find Gray and ask him if he would take me on as his apprentice."

Suddenly, Natsu had become uncharacteristicly serious. "Tell me, did your Dragon also leave you?"

Ryder's expression had saddened. "Yes," he had answered with a pained tone in his voice. "One day I woke up and found myself all alone. Fildrack, my Dragon parent, was gone. At the time I thought that he would come back if I just waited for him. I waited for four nights and four days, but he didn't show up. I had to face the fact that Fildrack had abandoned me. I was very young at the time and hadn't completed my training, Fildrack had left me some notes about various spells, but so far I've only managed to master a few of them, which is why I want to ask Gray to help me complete my training, since he's an Ice wizard himself..."

Erza had sensed that his mood was beginning to darken and had said quickly: "Well, I'm sure that he'll be back soon, but let us continue the party, since it's in your honour after all."

Natsu had seized this opportunity to start another fight and soon everyone, including Ryder, had gone back to celebrating.

After the party had ended - it had been around 6 a.m, so nobody had been able to hold their eyes open anymore - Natsu had offered Ryder to spend the rest of the night at his and Happy's house, an offer which he gladly took, since he had jet to get a place of his own.

The house had been one giant mess when they got there, but they had been so tired that they had just shoved some of the garbage aside and crashed down on the ground.

And, despite being exhausted, Ryder hadn't been able to keep his thought from returning to the awesome party, before he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**That was it already! Like I said last time, let me know if you have anything to say about the story, whether it's positive ore negative, I would be happy to hear it. Maybe you've already noticed, but in the middle of this chapter the things that indicate spoken lines ( " ) suddenly changed. This is because I had to transfer my story from my laptop to my iPad. I hope you didn't mind it too much. Anyways, 'till next chapter!**

**~t.p.b.c**


	4. Chapter 3: The first job

**Hi people! The next chapter is up :). This one took me a while to write (a lot longer than I expected), but here it finally is. So please enjoy!**

**I kind of tend to forget this, but since this time I didn't, here's the disclaimer:**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way possible, I just own my OC's and everything that comes with them ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3: The first job

* * *

The next morning Ryder woke up from a rather strange feeling in his feet. He took a good sniff, since he was a Dragon Slayer and therefore very sensitive to smell. _Hmmm, fire..._, he thought, still half asleep despite everything. _Wait a second… fire?_ Suddenly wide awake he looked at his feet.

"Wake up, Ryder. Rise and shine!" Natsu stood at his feet, smiling a rather evil smile, a flame lit at the top of his index finger. A flame which was held very close to the bottom of Ryder's feet.

"AARRGGGHHH! What are you doing, you idiot?!" Ryder shouted, his eyes wide open.

"You were sleeping way too long! It's already nine o'clock. I want to fight you!" Natsu responded, whining a bit.

"ARE YOU STUPID?! IT'S ONLY NINE A.M! WE HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO FIGHT LATER, BUT NOW LET. ME. SLEEP!" Ryder pushed Natsu off him, grabbed his blanket, pulled it over his head and drifted to sleep once again.

Natsu had never seen this side of Ryder and made a mental note never to interrupt Ryder's sleep even again. He shrugged. "Oh well, I guess I'll see you at the guild when you're done sleeping."

* * *

And indeed a few hours later Ryder arrived at the guildhall. He sat down at the bar and ordered breakfast. After it had arrived, he looked around. _It's quiet_, Ryder thought while eating his food. _I guess everyone is still passed out from last night's party._ It was indeed quiet – there weren't many members in the guildhall - but this calmness didn't last very long, for a particular salmon-haired young man came barging into the guild when Ryder had just finished his meal.

"Yo, Ryder," he shouted. "I see you're awake!"

"Natsu keep it down, will you!" shouted Cana back at him. She had just woken up and couldn't bare to hear hard sounds, for she had obviously a hangover.

"Ah, yeah, sorry 'bout that," Natsu apologized, smiling sheepishly.

Ryder stood up from his chair and walked over to Natsu. "Good morning to you too, Natsu. Ehh…, by the way, I'm sorry about this morning," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I just don't take it well when my sleep is interrupted and than I can react a little … extreme."

"Nah, no worries, It's okay!" The Fire Dragon Slayer was frowning for a moment as if he was trying really hard to remember something. "Oh yeah, Gramps asked me to explain how things work around here. You've never been part of a guild, right?"

"No, I haven't," Ryder answered simply.

"Okay so this here is the request board, here you can …" Natsu started explaining everything, from taking jobs to S-class trials, but since Natsu tended to forget a thing or two, Ryder had to ask questions to understand all of it.

"So you can take requests alone or with a team, right?"

"Yeah, sure but the reward you get is bigger when you do it on your own, 'cause then you don't have to share it."

_Well, that sounds logical_, Ryder thought.

"Are you in a team?" he asked.

"Of course! You have me, Luce, Erza, Gray, Happy and sometimes Carla and Wendy. That makes …" He quickly counted on his fingers. "… six, no seven of us!"

_A team sounds nice. Maybe I'll join one, or make my own someday._

After the tour had ended, Ryder thanked Natsu saying that they'll have their match after he had made some jewels in order to rent an apartment of his own, so he wouldn't have to rely on Natsu anymore. Natsu said that he had to go, because he had promised Lucy to go on a job with her.

"And you now how she can get, when I'm not in time!"

Ryder laughed. "Yes, you'd better go."

"Right, well see ya later!"

And off Natsu went. Ryder then walked towards the request board. His eyes widened when he saw the rewards that were given. _Yes, there definitely are perks to being in a guild, he thought, grinning. Now which one shall I take?_

* * *

It was a rather small village, located in the middle of a large forest. The houses were all made from wood and looked very simple, yet strong enough to keep the forces of nature out. The border of the village was marked by a wall, which too, was made of wood. Therefore the village had only one entrance, a gate consisting of two giant wooden doors, which could be closed, but were opened at the moment of Ryder's arrival. When he walked trough the gate, an uncomfortable feeling came over him. He looked at the doors of the gate. There were scratch marks everywhere and they didn't look humanly made, but what then had made them?

_Why do I feel like it'll be my job to find that one out? The request only said 'we have a problem that needs to be taken care of'._

As soon as he was inside the village, an old woman, accompanied by three guards, came to him.

"You must be the wizard who has taken on our request, correct, young one?"

"Yes ma'am, my name is Ryder and I'm from Fairy Tail."

"I see." The old woman looked at Ryder, as if to see if he would be qualified for the job. After a silence, in which Ryder began to feel a bit uncomfortable, the woman introduced herself:

"My name is Rima and I am the elder of this village. Now, if you would come with me to my hut, we can discuss the details of the job."

"But of course," Ryder answered politely, for this woman's very presence enforced it.

The hut were Rima had spoken of, was the largest in the whole village, the inside, however, was nothing special, the furniture consisted only of the thinks absolutely needed. Despite her old age, the elder didn't permit herself even the slightest bit of luxury, a thing which Ryder found highly admirable.

"Leave us now, so we may talk in private," Rima ordered the guards, who immediately left them. Rima gestured Ryder to sit down on a wooden chair close to a table made out of the same material, she herself took the one on the other end of the table. Again, there was a silence. Then she sighed and began to speak:

"First I have to apologize for my rather rude behavior. You see, the whole village is in a grim state. Every night some kind of beast attacks us, trying to break through our wall." _That must be where all those scratch marks come from_, Ryder thought.

"Of course we defend ourselves, for it would mean the end of us if the wall breaks, dangerous creatures lurk in these woods. However, the beast is too strong and we have had to endure many losses, including my grandson… So please, for the sake of our village, help us dispose of this terrible creature!" The elder's admirable strong presence was all gone now and a defeated, begging presence had taken it's place. Ryder felt anger against the beast and pity for the villagers, flaring up inside of him. He gripped one of the woman's wrinkled hands with his own and looked Rima in the eye, completely serious.

"Don't worry, I swear on my pride as a wizard that I will find this beast and avenge all of your losses!"

A single tear rolled down the elder's face.

"Thank you, young one. Thank you," she whispered.

"No, thank me after the job is done," Ryder said. He stood up from his chair and walked out of the hut straight towards the gate. One last time he looked at the village. _Please hold on until I return._ Then he walked out of the gate, into the forest.

* * *

With his strong sense of smell, it was but a matter of time before he encountered the beast. And indeed, two hours later, Ryder encountered it. The beast was filled with anger and hatred towards every living being, to an extent that Ryder could almost smell it. And he could certainly see it:

All around the beast, dead animals laid on the ground. It hadn't killed them because it was hungry, for the animals' bodies were left untouched. The trees had also been severely damaged and were all covered in scratch marks, just like the ones on the wall of the village. The beast itself was also covered in scars, very nasty looking ones.

Now that Ryder took a better look, he saw that the creature looked somewhat like a bear, but there was definitely something wrong with it: it was much larger than it was supposed to be and it's fur was dark, crimson red. The eyes of the 'bear' were completely black. On top of it's head were two large, black horns instead of ears and the creature had a similar tail.

Ryder felt anger welling up inside of him, by seeing the monster, which had caused so much grief. However, instead of giving in to his emotions and immediately attacking the beast, he choose to remain hidden in the bushes, for he knew that creatures consumed by hate, such as this one, were very dangerous. After he had calmed down a bit and was able to think rationally again, he began to observe the beast. The way it attacked, the way it moved, everything.

_It is strong, yes_, Ryder concluded after watching the bear-like creature breaking several trees in half with only one sweep of it's claws. _But it's also very slow and doesn't seem to be able to think because of it's anger. Furthermore, since it's build is like that of a bear it most likely will be able to attack with it's forepaws only, which means that if I attack it from behind it'll have to turn first, before it can counterattack._ And so, Ryder formed his plan. He waited until the beast had turned his back to him. Slowly, careful to not make any sound that the creature could notice, Ryder unsheathed his sword. Even though he can fight without using the sword, Ryder always preferred to use it, because it was a gift from Fildrack and therefore very precious to him. He looked at his sword. The blade was made from the finest steel and there was a strip of crystal imbedded in it, wrapping around the blade. The crystal, however, was no ordinary crystal. No, it was Lacrima crystal, meaning it could hold Magic Energy, a feature which Ryder made good use of.

Suddenly Ryder jumped out of the bushes, and began charging the monster. He held the grip of the sword with both hands, right above his right shoulder, ready to attack. "Ice Dragon's Freezing Edge!" he yelled while channeling his Magic into the sword. The Lacrima in the blade of the sword lit up in an ice blue glow, ice began forming around the edge of the blade. Ryder slashed through the air, releasing the ice from the blade. Launched, the icicles soared towards the beast, piercing through it's fur. The creature let out an angry, pained roar, which echoed trough the forest. Ryder didn't flinch, because he knew that he had to end this before it had comprehended the situation it was in. "Ice Dragon's Icicle Wall" he shouted. Again, the blade lit up, this time, however, there was no ice forming around it. Instead Ryder slashed the ground creating a wall of sharp, pointy icicles, which stabbed the bear-like creature. Again, it roared and prepared for an attack. With one kick of it's leg it broke the icicles, freeing itself. Then, turning it's head towards Ryder, it looked at him with it's black, hateful eyes. It began charging at him. Damn, it's a lot faster than expected. When the creature was close enough, it brought it's claws down, and ripped off Ryder's head. At least, that was it's intention, but Ryder managed to dodge the attack by rolling to the right, so the claws hit a tree instead. The monster turned, ready for another attack, but Ryder was faster: "Ice Dragon's Roar!" he shouted. This time the sword didn't light up, for the Magic came from Ryder's mouth instead. Ryder put a huge amount of Magic into this attack, with the purpose of ending the fight. The attack engulfed the beast, tearing it up.

When the Magic finally subsided, the beast laid un the ground, defeated. Ryder wobbled a bit, but managed to remain standing by leaning against one of the trees the beast didn't wreck. He sighed. _That last attack really took a lot out of me, I guess I still don't have enough Magic Energy, so I'll have to work on that._ He looked at the creature. _Now, what am I supposed to do with you? I want to kill you for all the grief you've caused, but than I would go against my code to never attack someone or something that can't fight back. But than again, I can't just leave you, 'cause you would attack the village again. What do I do? _

Ryder was so lost in thoughts that he didn't notice another creature came out of the bushes. The creature slashed at Ryder's back with one mighty sweep. Out of the corner of his eye, Ryder had seen it coming, but he was unable to dodge it completely, therefore the wound he received didn't kill him instantly, but could still turn out to be deadly if not treated immediately. The beast roared triumphantly. Ryder saw his vision blacken, for the wound in combination with his exhaustion was more than he could handle. The last thing he heard before blacking out was another roar, this time it wasn't triumphant, but angry and from pain. _Huh…_, was the last thing he thought. _I wonder what happened to it?_

* * *

**That's already the end of this chapter... But don't worry, the next one will definitely be uploaded soon, so please look forward to it. Also, like always, please review if you liked or didn't like something, so I can improve the story. Oh yeah, before I forget, my chapters are always around 2 thousand words, do you guys like them that way or do you want them to be longer? Please let me know!**

**~t.p.b.c**


	5. Chapter 4: The mysterious girl

**Hi readers! Another chapter is from _Forming the Frost_ is up! I hope you'll all ****enjoy reading its and didn't wait too long for it.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter and answered my question about the chapter length, your opinions were much appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The mysterious girl

* * *

He woke up from the bright sunbeams shining on his face. _Where am I?_ He tried to get up, but a sharp pain in his back made him lay down again. Looking around him, Ryder saw that he was lying on a green field, surrounded by tries. _How did I get here? What time is it? What date is it? Am I dead? _These and thousand other questions flashed through his mind, which triggered a major headache. Ryder grimaced. _No_, he thought bleakly, _if I was dead, it wouldn't hurt so much. _Again, he tried to stand back up, with the same result as the last time. Exhausted from the pain and blood loss, he closed his eyes once more, drifting off to a restless sleep.

When he awoke again, it was, judging from the phase of the sun, a few hours later. Still unable to get up, he looked around him. There she was. On the other side of the sunny green field a girl, probably the same age as him, was sitting against a tree, staring towards the sky.

"Who…a-are…you?" Ryder asked, his voice raw. The girl looked at him.

"So you're awake?" she said, ignoring his question. In one, flexible movement she was no longer sittings against the tree, but walked towards him. When she had reached him, she helped him sit up. "Who a-" Ryder began to ask again, but the girl shut him up: "Don't talk, you're still to weak." Quickly and with skill, she began to unwrap the bandages on Ryder's chest. Ryder, realizing that he wasn't wearing a shirt, felt how her soft fingers gently touched his back, sending a shiver down his spine. When she was finished, Ryder looked at the bandages, now lying on the ground. They were dyed red with blood, his blood.

"You've got a nasty wound, but if you hadn't turned away when you did, it would've been much worse. I think you'll be alright, though, if you rest a couple of days that is," the girl said after she had finished wrapping new bandages around Ryder's chest. She smiled kindly at him. "And to answer your previous question: my name is Alyra Ridomio." He looked at her. She had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail, but on each side of her face, locks of brown hair were untied, causing them to hang down alongside her face. Her eyes were bright green and, although they were alert and constantly scanning the area for possible enemies, they displayed kindness and compassion. As for her clothes, they were simple, yet elegant. She wore a dark green cloak, with a black pattern on it. Underneath, she wore a simple, black vest and brown shorts.

"It's nice to meet you, …." The girl, Alyra, looked at him questioning, as if she had just realized that she didn't know his name.

"Ryder. It's Ryder. Nice to meet you too," Ryder responded quickly after noticing the hint. "By the way, how did I get here? Did you save me? What happened to the beast? How long was I passed out?" Suddenly remembering all his questions, Ryder jumped up from excitement, however, just like the last times, he fell down just as quickly due to his injuries.

Alyra caught him before he touched the ground. She laid him down on the grass, gently. "I told you, didn't I? You have to rest, your injuries are bad, remember?" Alyra sounded a little mad, but from the look in her eyes, Ryder could tell that it was just because she was worried. _Yeah, I can understand that. I mean she did all that work patching me up and all I do is ruin it by acting rashly. It's best if I just lay down and do as she tells me._

She sighed. "Sorry, I kinda overreacted there. It's just…, you're going to make it worse by moving around so much, so don't do that, okay?" Ryder nodded.

"Good." Alyra shot him another kind smile, which he returned, then her eyes became more seriously. "You remember being hit by that creature in the woods, right?" Another nod. "Well, I was wandering through the forest when I heard the beast's roar. I came as fast as I could, since the roar sounded evil. But I wasn't fast enough, and when I had reached you, the second creature had already attacked you. I saw you falling to your knees. The beast was about to attack you again, but I managed to defeat it before he could do so. I thought you were dead when I looked at you, but after a closer inspection I could see that you were still breathing. I have some medical skills, so I treated you as best as I could. Since that place wasn't a good place for you to recover, I brought you here. You know the rest of the story."

Ryder let the new information sink in, but then he remembered something important.

"What about the creatures, did you kill them?"

"No, I didn't," was the simple response.

"But that means…, they're still out there and maybe attacking the village this very moment!"

Alyra didn't looked alarmed at all. "Don't worry, it seems they were under some kind of Magic, which made them so evil. After I defeated the second one, the spell wore of and they both turned into normal bears again."

She looked at him, a serious expression on her face. "Somebody made them attack the village intentionally. Somebody with nothing good up his or her sleeve, that's for sure…"

* * *

They stayed together in the green field for another two days. Alyra was surprised and impressed by how remarkably fast Ryder was recovering, but he himself was inpatient and wanted nothing more that to go to the village to deliver the good news, but Alyra didn't let him leave until he was fully recovered. Unable to change her mind, Ryder complied and let her treat him.

During those two days, Ryder and Alyra got to know each other a little, since all he could do was talk, rest and eat. Much to Ryder's surprise, Alyra turned out to be a wizard too. She uses Illusion Magic, or that is what she had said when Ryder asked her about it. Still though, he felt that there was more to her Magic than that, because after all, what kind of illusion is able to defeat a possessed bear? But instead of stating his doubts out loud, he chose to keep them for himself.

Despite being a wizard, she wasn't part of any guild, just like Ryder had previously been. He had asked her if she was perhaps interested in joining Fairy Tail. With the mention of that name an odd, almost sad expression came on her face, but it was gone as quickly as it came, making him wonder if it had been there in the first place. Alyra had thanked him for the offer, but had said that she preferred not being in a guild. And he hadn't questioned her further.

At the end of the first day, Ryder was able to stand and walk again. The wound the bear had inflicted upon him was reduced to three small claw marks on his back, which still hurt, but couldn't kill him, they would leave scars, though. At the end of the second day, nearly all his Magic Energie had come back, his wound had healed enough and he could move just as easily as he could before. Ryder thought that it was time for him to go.

"I know it sounds cliché, but I don't know how to say it any other way: thank you…, for everything. Without you I wouldn't have survived, you saved my life. That is something I am really grateful for."

She shot him the kind smile he had come to know so well in these past few days. "There is nothing to thank me for, I could let you die, now could I?"

There was a bit of a silence and the wind blew through the moonlit grass field.

"I can't convince you to come with me, can I?"

"No, but I have a feeling this won't be the last time that we'll see each other. Until then try not to die, okay Ryder?" she joked.

He chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, I won't."

Again, there was silence. "I guess this is goodb-" He was cut off by something most unexpected. Alyra had wrapped her arms around him, tightly hugging him. "I mean it, don't do anything rash so that you'll end up hurting yourself." He blushed a little.

The hug lasted for a couple of seconds, then they broke apart. Alyra bumped Ryder's shoulder playfully with her fist. She chuckled. "After all, what have I done all that work for then?" He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt the urge to laugh loudly, which he did. She joined him, and their laughter echoed through the forest.

After they had stopped laughing, Alyra had to wipe her tears away. Was it because she had laughed so hard…, or was it because she was sad that they had to part ways? Ryder didn't know.

Alyra then realised that she had dropped her coat when she was hugging him. She picked it up and quickly put it on. It was too late, however. Ryder had seen it. _What was that on her right arm? Was it… No, it couldn't be…. A Fairy Tail guild mark?! _Ryder saw her shocked expression when she noticed that he had seen he could question her, she had said goodbye and had run into the forest, leaving him dumbfounded on the moonlit grass field.

* * *

"My boy, it is so good to see you! When you did not come back within a day, we all presumed that you had died fighting the beast. But here you are! Alive and well! We are so grateful to you, that a simple reward for the request does not seem fitting anymore."

Ryder smiled. "Oh no, ma'm, I do not ask for anything more, you're gratefulness is good enough."

After Alyra had left, he had searched through the forest, looking for her. He hadn't found her, however. And after a few hours searching, he had given up. He had decided that it would be best to go to the village and report the good news. Even though it was past midnight, the villagers welcomed him warmly and cheered for him as if he was some kind of hero. The elder had summoned him to her hut to hand him the reward personally, and here they were.

"You modest boy, honestly, we can not thank you enough. Please take your rightful reward and spent the night in our village before heading home."

Ryder, suddenly feeling really tired, accepted the offer gratefully.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, close to the village's border, a woman dressed in back smirked in amusement. "So the boy managed to get rid of my pets, eh? Well, no matter. After all I could always create new ones. It's a shame that the girl showed up when it was just getting good. Ryder and Alyra… Mmmmm, I'm going to remember your names, for I have a feeling that, sooner or later, we'll meet for real and that is going to be very interesting." A laugh escaped her mouth. "Yes, very interesting indeed…"

* * *

"Aaaaah," sighed Ryder. "That was one good nap!" He was riding the train for about two hours now and at some point he had fallen asleep. Unlike most of the times he rode on a vehicle, this was a rather pleasant trip, because the elder turned out to have some Magic as well. Her Magic was Healer Magic, and even though the elder didn't have much Magic Power, she managed to cure him of his motion sickness, temporarily.

_It feels like weeks ago since I was at the guildhall. _Ryder stretched his back and flinched. _I guess it's still not completely healed._ He looked at the bag he got from the elder – he forgot to bring one with him – where his reward for his first job at Fairy Tail was stored. He couldn't help but smile. All thinks considered, Ryder thought that his job went rather well. Yes, he did get a nasty wound, but in the end he did managed to finish the job and the village was safe again. And the 90,000 Jewels he got, weren't something to laugh at either.

_It'll be fun to see everyone again, after all it's been five days. _Ryder looked out of the window, lost in thought. _Maybe Gray'll be back from his mission. Then I can ask him if he would take me on as his apprentice._ He continued staring out of the window, still thinking about everything and nothing as the train came closer and closer to Magnolia and Fairy Tail.

* * *

**So, that was it already! What did you guys think of my new OC? ****I hope you didn't mind all of the skips at the end of this chapter, but I didn't want to make the scenes longer than necessary if it didn't add anything to the story. Anyway, let me know what you thought about this chapter (or the story in general) by reviewing, I am always happy to hear your opinions!**

**~t.p.b.c**


End file.
